I am an Imaginary Living Body
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: A girl created to kill and help others kill better. That is Usagi's fate until she meets a young man with unruly brown hair. New fic! Hiiro/Usagi. *Chapter 8 added, June 6, 2003*
1. File 1

I am an Imaginary Living Body

By Dreama Tsuki

            New fic! This is going to be a Usagi/Hiiro fic for anyone who wants to know. That is all I am saying for now. ~_^v Let the Show begin!

She ran.

It was all she could do.

They were gaining on her!

It was all happening too fast!

Why didn't they tell her sooner?

She was a mere weapon to the government now.

            Those were the thoughts that the young girl with silvery blonde hair thought as she ran down the rainy streets of Tokyo. The government was after her because of what she was, the key to making bigger and better weapons. If they caught her she would be responsible for the deaths of millions of soldiers. Her parents knew this, but never told her until a few minutes before the government arrived.

            She glanced down at her blood stained shirt, OZ killed her family for trying to help her get away. She tried to save them, but her parents said they would never forgive her if she allowed herself to be caught. Now there was nothing left.

            She came across a reservoir that was filled with water flowing at a fast pace from the rain. It was perfect. The greatest way to save herself from the fate that awaited her. She climbed up on the gate and over onto the edge of the reservoir. It was dark, so no one would be able to save her. Sure, drowning was the most gruesome death she could have picked, she would be alive for 11 minutes after water entered her blood stream, but it was better then causing the deaths of millions. So she jumped.

            Hiiro Yui was on one of the hardest missions he had ever been assigned. The girl he was looking was what OZ wanted, so he needed to get her before they did.

            Easier said then done. The idiot hot shot soldiers freaked the girl out by shooting her family in front of her. Stupid. She ran, which was in a way good since she didn't see him kill them. Now he just needed to catch up with her.

            He reached the reservoir when he heard the distinct of something big falling into its icy waters. She wouldn't? Would she? Hiiro did not know what this girl was capable of, so anything was possible. Hiiro looked into the water to see a blonde haired girl sinking to the bottom. There was only one thing to do, so he jumped in himself.

            The waters were indeed ice cold, but that did not bother him, he had to reach the girl before she drowned. If that was even possible. He recalled as to why exactly this girl was so important. She was the proto-type of something so horrible, Hiiro wasn't in the least surprised she was trying to kill herself. A genetically engineered girl. Made to be able to design weapons that would replace soldiers better then mobile dolls and fight in battles with the utmost efficiency when trained. The most fearsome weapon.

            Hiiro grabbed the young girl around the waist and pulled her to the surface. He heard her gasp for air and try to kick away from him, but he kept a tight hold.

            "Let me go!" she screamed, "I don't want to kill anyone!"

            "You're not going to kill anyone as long as I have you," Hiiro said coldly, "now hold still while I get us out of this mess."

            "What do you care?" she said, "You don't know who or what I am!"

            "I know very well who you are Usagi," said he as he pulled them onto the street, "and I am not going to use you to win battles. As my friend Wufei would put it, it would be a dishonorable thing to do."

            She paused as she stared at him and shivered in the rain, "Then what are you going to do with me?"

            "I am to protect you until either OZ or I are destroyed," he said, "No one is going to use you as long as I have a breath in my body."

            Usagi still continued to stare at the heroic stranger that pulled her away from the water death. Could she really trust him? Or was he going to give her to the rebels against OZ? She had to trust him, for now.

To be continued?

            I will only continue if I get at least 20 people saying that I should, so really the fate of this fic depends on weather or not you are going to be nice to poor Dreama. That's all for now. Bai bai! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::


	2. File 2

I am an Imaginary Living Body

By Dreama Tsuki

File 2

            Hey all! I didn't think that I would get such a reaction so fast! ^_^ I'm expecting the same turn out for this chapter. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor does the song _I am an Imaginary Living Body_, that belongs to Be-Papas. Let the show begin!

"Incandescent darkness

 and birthed puppets  
Are named,

 anthropoperipherism"-

excerpt from the song _I am an Imaginary Living Body _(don't worry, you'll get more of it in the next chapter or you could just go to http://www.duellists.tj/duel23.html if you can't wait that long).

               Hiiro watched as the young girl slept on the small bed in the hotel room he had rented for the night. What kind of mission was this? Watch over some girl until he was done fighting! It was insane, she was a liability. Not only that, but he would be killed if he failed this mission.

            She whimpered in her sleep and rolled over, causing the bed to creak. Life sure was hell for Hiiro Yui, and he was sure that Usagi Tsukino's was that same hell now that OZ wanted her back. And to make things worse: the couch Hiiro was trying to sleep on had that distinct smell of hot wax.

            He sighed and went into what most would refer to a bathroom (a toilet and a bathtub that needed to be filled with a hose running out of the sink) and splashed his face with cold water, the smell of the couch had made him nauseous and gave him a horrible headache. When he came out of the bathroom, he noticed that the couch was less inviting then before. He looked to where Usagi lay, if she didn't like him sleeping in the same bed, she would have to get over it or sleep outside in the rain. Besides, he doubted a girl like her would appreciate him getting sick all over her.

            He slowly laid on the bed so she would not wake up and got himself comfortable. She cuddled up against him and he tried to push her away, but unfortunately that may involve waking her up and her crying more. He decided that the bed wasn't any better then the couch, it smelled strikingly of kerosene. He slowly got up and opened the door to let in some fresh air. It was then he realized it wasn't the bed that smelled, it was coming from outside.

            A figure in the dark was pouring the smelly, flammable liquid all over the cars. He saw Hiiro and laughed insanely, "May God have pity on your soul for protecting what those men who played God created!" With that he lit a lighter and dropped it on the ground, the place went up in flames in mere seconds.

            "Kuso," Hiiro cursed as he ran back in, grabbed the sleeping Usagi and ran out.

            "What's going on?" Usagi questioned as Hiiro was cornered by the flames, "Hiiro! Everything's on fire!"

            "I realize that!" he snapped, "just be quiet so I can get us out of this."

            He looked around for a way out. Already sirens could be heard down the road, there was no way in hell that he was going to get caught this early. He guessed that there was only one thing to do.

            "What are you doing?" Usagi demanded as Hiiro hoisted her over his shoulder.

            "Trust me," he said as he knelt down and leapt to an impossible height over the flames and landed with near perfect grace if it weren't for the fact that his leg was burned.

            "Are you alright?" Usagi asked with concern.

            "Yes," he said as he put her down, "Just keep running!" They quickly found a car that was not on fire which Hiiro hot wired and used for them to get away. Of course Hiiro's driving did not make Usagi feel any better.

            "Trust him he says," she mumbled as she slid down in her seat.

            The next morning, Usagi woke from her makeshift bed in the back seat and saw that Hiiro was still driving. "Where are we going?" she asked with a yawn.

            "Can't tell you," he said monotonously.

            "Why not," she demanded, "I'm the one with half of the army after me."

            "Just live with it," he said, "You want some breakfast?"

            "Aren't you afraid we will get caught?" she said as she crawled up in the passenger seat.

            "Only if you attract attention to us like you are now," he said as some college whooped at Usagi whose rear end was sticking up as she was still trying to get in the front seat.

            "Humph," said Usagi as she sat in the seat, "ecchis."

            "They can't help it that you are a girl who is flashing her panties everywhere," said Hiiro coldly.

            "How kind of you to notice Hiiro," said Usagi

            "So do you want breakfast or not?" he asked growing a tad impatient with the girl.

            "Fine," she said, "but I am just wearing the shirt you loaned me." Indeed, the only thing she was wearing was a small white shirt that Hiiro let her wear for the night and her undergarments.

            "Wait here," he said as he pulled into a Wall-Mart parking lot, covered Usagi with a blanket ("Hey!" she cried) and walked into the store, soon returning dressed in a new green shirt and jeans and a bag containing shocking pink pants with rose print and a light pink tank top for Usagi complete with black boots.

            "Change, now." He ordered.

            "Not unless you turn around ecchi," she hissed.

            "fine," he said and turned.

            "Jeeze," Usagi complained, "How girly do you think I am? At least the shoes aren't pink, but boots?"

            "I guess I can take them back and you can starve if you don't like them," he growled back.

            "No," Usagi nearly panicked, "they're great!"

            "Are you finished getting dressed?" he asked with the very slightest hint of impatience.

            "Almost," she said, "keep you pants on."

            Hiiro glared at some passers by who looked at him and immediately began to talk in whispers. This was nuts. How long did it take for a girl to get clothes on? He turned around just as Usagi finished pulling on her shirt.

            "You ecchi," she blurted out, "You're lucky that I am dressed otherwise I would have screamed."

            "Go ahead," Hiiro warned as he got in the car, "quicker way to get yourself caught by OZ and for me to get you out of my hair."

            Usagi raised her hands in defeat, "Just kidding!"

            "Good," he said as he started the car and drove a little down the street to pull into a small café.

            "We're not staying long," he said as he turned off the ignition and got out.

            "Okay," Usagi said as she got out and jogged after him, "You know Hiiro…"

            "What?" he asked as the waitress led them to their table.

            "Aren't you kind of worried that someone other then OZ knows about me?" she asked quietly as she opened her menu.

            "Probably an information leak that he heard about," he said, "It happens a lot."

            "But how did he know where we were?" she asked.

            Now she had him there, how the heck would anyone know that? If someone had found them last night, how hard would it have been for them to find them now?

            Hiiro glanced outside and sure enough, there were soldiers from OZ walking in.

            "Hiiro!" she cried as the soldiers asked the head waitress for permission to look around.

            He thought for a moment, why he did the next thing he did he would never know. He grabbed Usagi's shoulders and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss.

To be continued!

He he! I am evil! I know it is really short, but I really need to do some other stuff. I will try to get the next chapter out next week, but only if I get another 15-20 reviews, note: the total reviews received for chapter 1 was  23, so in order for me to add chapter 3 it has to say 38-40, just for those who are confused. Why do I keep asking for so many? Because it is so hard to get a response out of you guys! Well that's all for now. Don't forget to review if you want to know what happens next. Bai bai! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::


	3. File 3

I am an Imaginary Living Body

---File 3---

Dreama Tsuki

          Gomen for taking so long with this part! I got really busy with some other stuff, but here is the next part of this fic! Go and read my oneechan's, Lady Allure, fic Hisui no Me! It's really good! I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or the song I am an Imaginary Living Body. On with the show!

"Pulling the strings of the world is a single existence

For the others, an imaginary puppet-craft," -I am an Imaginary Living Body.

          Usagi was shocked! What gave this boy the idea that he could kiss her out in public like this? She tried to pull away, but Hiiro held her tight into it. The soldiers of OZ merely walked pass them like they were not even there. The found a girl that sorta looked like Usagi, but the hair was all wrong, and they took her away with them obviously thinking she was Usagi. After they had left, Usagi kicked him as hard as she could, which caused him to bite her lower lip and pull away.

          "Itai!" she moaned as she applied napkins to her lip, but saw that he didn't bite her as hard as she thought.

          "It's your fault," he scoffed as he got some ice and put it on her swelling mouth only to have her snatch it away from him.

          "What were you thinking?" she scowled, "I don't like you."

          "Good," he said leaning back in his seat, a small part of himself wanted to kiss her again, but he brushed the useless emotion away.

          They ordered their food and ate in silence, which Hiiro didn't seem to mind much. They left and continued on their journey to the mysterious place that Hiiro refused to tell her about. Usagi kept trying to turn the radio on, but Hiiro managed to turn it off every time or slap her hand as it reached for the knobs.

          "You're such a jerk," she scoffed leaning back in her seat.

          "You're such a twit," he retaliated with a glare. She quieted down and continued staring out the window. 'Those idiots are bound to figure out they have the wrong girl,' he thought, 'I've got to figure out how they are tracking us down.' He found themselves caught up in a traffic jam, some farmer had decided to take his tractor on the high way and take up both lanes while he was at it. Cars were backed up for at least a mile behind him, and a hundred yards behind him. Great set up for OZ to find them.

          "Kuso," he muttered under his breath as the tractor broke down and horns began to blare.

          "What a baka," Usagi muttered as she made herself comfortable in the seat, "Who drives their tractor on the highway?" She began to fall asleep. Hiiro decided that was the most intelligent thing she had said all day. His eyes roamed over her, trying to find out what kept giving her location away to the soldiers, he couldn't help but notice how well built she was for a girl her size. Then, he spotted it. Tied around her neck like an ordinary necklace was a simple little homing device designed to look like an ornament.

          "Hey!" Usagi cried as Hiiro snatched it from around her neck, "That's mine!" she cried as she tried to get it back from him.

          "Where did you get this?" he asked in his monotone voice as he held her back.

          "I won in a raffle," she said.

          "Rigged then," he said as he crushed the thing, causing it to give off its last sparks of life before dying out.

          "What did you do that for?" she yelled, "Are you wanting me to hate you or something?"  "It was a homing device you twit," he glared at her and through the metal out the window, "it's how they have been finding us." The tractor was towed away and traffic was allowed to proceed as normal.

          Usagi sighed and rolled down her window to let the wind blow through her hair. Hiiro glanced over only to see her sad face as she watched trees and cars pass by on the freeway. She blinked away tears in her eyes, he sensed that she didn't want him to yell at her about her being such a cry baby.

          "It's alright to cry," said Hiiro, "You did just lose your family." He was almost surprised when she started to cry, it sounded like a small kitten. He looked around and found a box of tissues and handed them to her.

          "Arigato," she mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

          "Hn," he said as he continued to drive. They stopped for lunch and dinner with no problems with OZ. Hiiro said it was because they no longer had the advantage of Usagi's necklace telling them exactly where they were. They eventually pulled up to a hotel next to what Usagi recognized as the Japanese Space Port.

          "You can probably figure out where we are going by now," Hiiro said as he led Usagi to their room for the night, "Our shuttle takes off early in the morning, so get some rest."

          "I need a bath first," she said quietly.

          "Well then get one," he said as he went to their door, "I'm going to get a cot for you to sleep on tonight." And with that he left.

          Usagi climbed in the bath and let herself soak all the pains in her muscles from the stress away. It felt like heaven with little bubbles instead of clouds. She giggled and dunked her head under, when she came back up, she heard the sound of a very discontented Hiiro walking in.

          "Nani?" She said as he came in without knocking and quickly hid herself as much as she could with the shower curtain. "Hentai!" she all but shrieked while she was being pulled out.

          "I didn't tell you that you aren't supposed to use normal soap," he growled, apparently angry with himself.

          "What do you mean?" as she quickly covered herself with a towel.

          "Look for yourself," he said as he showed her arm, it was beginning to blister and no longer felt like heaven, "Chemicals in the soap normal people use does horrible things to your skin, you have to use this stuff." He said thrusting a bottle of soap that her mother always made her use.

          "I always wondered," she mused to herself as she turned back to the tub, "Get out you hentai," she said and he left to go get the cot.

          As Usagi sat on the bed, in a robe that the hotel had provided, she dried out her hair. She jumped when Hiiro stormed in looking pissed.

          "Now what did you forget?" she asked trying to be helpful.

          "They're out of cots," he grumbled and sat on the bed.

          "Where are you going to sleep?" she asked quietly.

          "We have to share the bed," he said coldly, "This side is mine, the other is yours, stay on your side." He looked at the robe, "And put on some pajamas."

          "You mean this?" she asked holding up the shirt she loaned her, he went into the bathroom in reply to her question.

          "Great," Usagi said as she put the shirt on over her bra and panties, "I'm stuck sleeping with a hentai."

To be continued.

Written on March 27, 2002

Don't forget to write a review! And read Lady Allure's Hisui no Me please??


	4. File 4

I am an Imaginary Living Body

File 4

Dreama Tsuki

            Hi minna! Sorry this took so long again! Baka Geocities messed up and a lot of my links were broken so that delayed me getting the chapters up, then prom came, then projects came up and all that good stuff. (yes I do have a life outside of writing fics to the person who was so rude in their review). Not asking for a review minimum anymore because I am well satisfied, (the only reason I asked for them is because people won't otherwise) though that doesn't mean stop ^_^; remember I can't improve any if you don't say anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or the song _I am an Imaginary Living Body._

"Subzero darkness and birthed creatures  
Correlated, anthropoperipherism"

-You know what it is from.

            Hiiro awoke finding an arm around his waist that was attached to the sleeping Usagi. Grumbling a few curses, he tried to pull away from the blonde, only to find out that her grip is stronger then he gave her credit for. Not wanting to wake her up, Hiiro laid back down and sighed. If it had been anyone else, he realized, he would have thrown them clear across the room, but with Usagi he was relaxed. Was it something in her genetic makeup that made people relaxed around her? Or was he- No it wasn't. He could not feel such idiotic emotions.

            Or did he? Hiiro looked over at the young girl as she slept peacefully- NO! He would not let himself fall victim to what has caused so many men to become idiots for centuries.

            He pulled away despite the protests from the other side and went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet and watched the cold water go down the drain. He was just overly tired, yeah, that was it. He was just imagining things. At least, that is what he kept saying to himself as he splashed his face with cold water.

            He walked back to the bed and looked at the young girl. Damn it, why was this happening now? He walked outside to get a breath of fresh air to clear his mind, maybe Quatre would know what was going on, he would be arriving soon, when he did he would ask what all of these feelings mean.

            Usagi awoke with a start, images of the night she ran from her home assailed her powerfully. It was so hard to deal with, if it hadn't been for Hiiro, she would have never gotten through that night alive. She would be floating at the bottom of the reservoir with the fish by now if he had not rescued her at the last moment.

            In fact, Hiiro had been the one motivating her through these past few days to stay alive and free. He wasn't that bad and he was kinda cute. Then Usagi realized it, if she were captured before Hiiro could get her in a place where she couldn't be found, Hiiro would be killed by OZ. Usagi didn't want that to happen, she didn't want anyone else to die because of her, she decided that she should stop complaining about the way Hiiro did things and listen to him, after all he seemed to be the one who knew where to go to keep safe.

            She looked over her shoulder and glanced to the window, she could make out the silhouette of Hiiro and someone she didn't know. He couldn't that bad since Hiiro appeared to be talking to them calmly and did not have his gun out. Curious, Usagi went over to the door and opened it to see just who was standing there with Hiiro.

            "Go back to bed Usagi," Hiiro said not in his monotone voice, but with one filled with slight surprise, a blonde-haired boy peeked over his shoulder to get a look at the girl.

            "I can't sleep," she said quietly, "It's cold in there…"

            Hiiro nearly flushed, but somehow had the mad skill of holding it back, "Use your blankets then."

            "There are not enough," she said quietly, "And I think the heater is broken. Will you sit next to me so I can stay warm?"

            Hiiro could feel the heat radiating off of Quatre who was the color of Usagi's finger nail polish. Hiiro growled, but then Quatre spoke up, "You could use my coat Miss Usagi."

            "Who are you?" Usagi asked as she took the boy's coat as the handed it to her.

            "Quatre Winner," he said with a smile.

            "Nice to meet you Winner-san," Usagi said with a bow.

            "You. Bed. Now." Hiiro said coldly as he pushed her back in.

            "Good night Winner-san!" Usagi called as Hiiro closed the door.

            "She is very pretty," said Quatre smiling at Hiiro.

            "….."

            "So," Quatre said quickly, "What do you think these weird feelings inside you are?"

            "I don't know," Hiiro said staring at the early morning sky, the sun was about to come up soon, a small part of him wished Usagi could see it with him.

            "You feel lightheaded and warm when you look at her," Quatre said, "Right?"

            "Yes," Hiiro said as stars began to disappear and the sky turned purple, "What does it mean?"

            "You're in love Hiiro," Quatre said seriously.

            "Stop fooling around," Hiiro said with the death glare gracing his features.

            "I'm not fooling around Hiiro," said Quatre sternly, then he began to blush furiously, "I had these feelings once about a girl named Kate in my 7th grade class."

            Hiiro merely grunted and watch the sun peek above the horizon. Quatre sighed and went into the hotel room to see if Usagi had warmed up any since he had given her his jacket.

            'Love is stupid,' Hiiro thought to himself as he looked at the file photo of Usagi that he held in his hand, 'but it feels odd, almost… nice,' he looked up at the sky, 'why is this happening to me over a little baka like that? She's too loud and a ditz and depressing and whiny and a baka' he looked back down at the photo, 'a kawaii baka.' He almost kicked himself for that last thought.

            Hiiro walked back into the room to find Quatre working on the heater and Usagi curled up, trying to fall asleep. "I can handle if from here," he said to Quatre, "You can go back to your room if you'd like."

            "Are you sure?" Quatre said, "I'm alone in my room, perhaps we could all sleep there?"

            "I don't want to inconvenience you by putting you in the floor," Hiiro said, "we all need our rest, our shuttle leaves in a few hours. Get some rest Quatre."

            "I you say so," Quatre said getting up, "Usagi can give me the jacket back tomorrow, no need to get her sick with the cold air." Hiiro nodded and watched him leave.

            "Did Winner-san fix the heater?" came a small voice from the bed, Usagi stared up at him with her blue eyes that reminded Hiiro of the depths of space.

            "No," Hiiro said, "But you can just ::shrug:: sleep close or whatever." He sat on the bed and she did just that and was asleep in seconds. Did she feel the same way he felt about her?

            Quatre awoke to the sounds of knocking at his room door the next morning. He got up and answered the door, he had fallen asleep in his clothes. Hiiro and Usagi stood there looking ready to go. He nearly chuckled when he saw that Usagi pretty much hid behind Hiiro while he walked behind the two on the way to the shuttle. This had to be hell for Hiiro.

            "Can we get some candy Hiiro-san?" Usagi asked him politely.

            "No, it roots your teeth," said Hiiro as he walked along.

            "Can we get some breakfast?"

            "No there will be some on the shuttle," he said tugging her away from the fast food restaurant.

            'She's just right for him,' Quatre thought as bobbed behind the perfect shoulder in an effort to keep up with him.

            "Will the shuttle ride be long?" Usagi asked as they passed a plump child having a fit over candy, 'good god that must be embarrassing for the parents.'

            "Maybe to you," Hiiro said as he watched a business man run by while talking on his cell phone.

            "That's mean," Usagi said as they entered their gate to board the shuttle.

            "That's just how Hiiro is Miss Usagi," Quatre said as they looked for their seats, Usagi and Hiiro were next to each other, while poor Quatre got stuck next to a very large woman who had already fallen asleep.

            "Hn," Hiiro said in retaliation as he sat down and watched Usagi stare at the men preparing the shuttle for take off. Love was strange

To Be Continued!

Sorry about the length, just really wanted to get this out so I could work on some other fics. Don't forget to write a review!

Usagibarton@gundamwing.org       www.geocities.com/dreamatsuki 

Written on April 18, 2002


	5. File 5

I am an Imaginary Living Body

File Five

Dreama Tsuki

            Sorry about the long wait. I had to move my web page and I am not even done doing that. All disclaimers apply.

"_On the natural stage are the units of existence  
Comprised of an imaginary creature-craft_

_Words are born, the encounter, then a hesitation  
Knowledge is born, the encounter, then a void  
O where am I, when am I_"-

I am an Imaginary Living Body © Be-Papas (If you are wondering what I am going to use when I run out of song, I have another in mind, it is a surprise though ^_^v)

Usagi felt a sudden lift and jerk that seemed almost simultaneous when the shuttle entered space. She looked over to see that Hiiro was staring straight ahead at nothing. What a strange guy, cute, but very strange. Kinda scary too.

She looked at the row of seats behind her and saw that the woman Quatre was sitting next to had fallen asleep on him and he was being crushed under her weight. She almost laughed, but was stopped when Hiiro forced her to sit back down.

"Don't attract attention to yourself," he said with a cold gaze

"Don't be such a jerk, I was only visiting Quatre-san," said Usagi crossing her arms.

"I don't want you getting us caught because of your cluelessness. These shuttles are monitored by OZ," said Hiiro.

            "Hmph," said Usagi and she stuck her tongue out at him.

            The docked at a colony hours later. Usagi half hid behind Hiiro as usual, and Quatre still found it highly amusing, but didn't show it. The boys met with a Chinese man by the name of Chang Wufei, and according to Usagi, he wore a painful-looking pony tail.

            "Weak onna," Wufei scoffed as the girl continued to giggle at him.

            "Usagi-san," said Hiiro coldly, "Stop it now or I will leave you here."

            "You're so mean to me Hiiro-san," Usagi pouted.

            "Baka onna," Wufei said as they walked out of the port and onto the colony streets.

            "Would you sto-WOW!" Usagi said as she looked up and saw more streets and building in the "sky" above them.

            "Have you ever been to space before Miss Usagi?" Quatre asked as he hailed a taxi.

            "No, I've had friends who have told me about it," said Usagi, still in awe, "But I guess it is one of those things you just have to see for yourself."

            "Well Miss Usagi, Hiiro," said Quatre, "I guess I will be seeing you later then, Wufei is going to take you to meet Trowa."

            "Where are you going Quatre-san?" Asked Usagi.

            "I have some other things I need to do," said Quatre with a smile, "Don't worry Miss Usagi, we will meet again. I promise."

            "Bai Quatre-san!" Usagi shouted after him as his taxi sped away.

            "Come on," said Wufei, "I found a place to stay for the night." He led the two away to a warehouse with what looked like large pieces of machinery covered in sheets. "Make yourselves at home, but don't wander around too much. These machines are dangerous."

            Usagi found a place to sit and fall asleep while the two boys discussed what they were going to do next. Wufei kept suggesting on going to the L-5 colony area, while Hiiro kept arguing it would be too risky to take another shuttle when OZ probably already figured out that Usagi was no longer on Earth by now.

            "Well then what do you propose to do Yui?" Wufei demanded.

            "We should stay low for awhile," said Hiiro.

            "They're bound to get suspicious of this place," said Wufei, "It's been abandoned for years and neighbors are bound to notice that suddenly people are living in it."

            "Then I'm putting you in charge of not letting them notice," said Hiiro, "Keep a lookout, if one of them comes over to investigate we will hide and make sure it still appears abandoned. None of us will go out in the day while we are here."

            "And what will you be doing?" asked Wufei.

            "My job is to keep her safe," said Hiiro, "so I am going to look for a safer place and make plans for when OZ does decide to pay us a visit."

            For the next two weeks, Usagi felt like she was living like a vampire. Whenever she wanted to go out it could only be at night, she could not stand near windows, and her skin was very pale from lack of time outside in the sun. Occasionally neighbors would poke around thinking that they saw someone in one of the windows, or heard noises coming from the warehouse at night. But Hiiro always did a good job hiding any evidence of them being there.

            Usagi sat quietly in a chair that had been left in the old office on the second level of the warehouse. There was a little fan that blew a slow breeze on her as she tried to sleep, but the heat in the whole building was unbearable. Years of poor ventilation had left the place an oven and it made everyone irritable, Wufei called everyone idiots, Hiiro gave everyone glares whenever they did something that nearly exposed them, and Usagi just didn't speak to anyone.

            Suddenly, the fan clicked off. Usagi looked over and saw no one there, then she noticed that safety lights on the docking bay, that were always on, were off also. She looked over at Hiiro, his eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Wufei came over in a quiet job and whispered something to Hiiro.

            "So they finally caught on," said Hiiro standing up.

            "What?" Usagi asked as she also stood.

            Hiiro began collecting various pieces of weaponry, "OZ soldiers are outside," Usagi gasped. Suddenly the doors flew open and fifteen soldiers ran in.

            "Get her out of here!" Hiiro yelled to Wufei as he began firing at the soldiers, a few fell, some fired back. Hiiro got a bullet in his leg, but managed to keep standing.

            Unfortunately, he did not remain standing for long. One soldier managed to get him in his stomach.

            "IIE!!!!!" Usagi screamed as she ran over to Hiiro and cradled him.

            "Get out!" Hiiro yelled, he coughed up blood and was soon unconscious.

            "Dame," Usagi said shaking her head,  "….DAME!" A bullet landed in her right arm, and then suddenly things became like slow-motion for Wufei.

            Usagi's eyes flashed as she stood up, all the bullets that were being fired suddenly slowed and fell to the ground. She placed a hand over the wound on her arm and suddenly it and any spilled blood disappeared, she turned and did the same for Hiiro's. Then, in a seemingly calm way, she walked over to the soldiers, who were now afraid for their lives, and grabbed one of the rifles by the barrel. She pulled it away from the shocked soldier and swung it like a baseball bat to hit the soldier, he must have flown 50 yards before collecting himself and running. The other soldiers did the same, not wanting to stick around and have the same done to them.

            "Usagi," Wufei said, she tuned and looked at him with the same look she gave the soldiers, "Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you onna!"

            "Usagi!" Hiiro said in a stern, yet gentle tone, "wake up!"

            Her expression softened and she dropped the gun, "Where am I?" she asked, "what happened?" She stumbled to the floor as she tried to walk over to Hiiro, he ran over and caught her just before she hit the ground. Usagi curled up in his arms and instantly fell asleep.

            "What was that?" Wufei asked uncertainly.

            "The reason why OZ wants to get its hands on her so much," Hiiro said coldly.

To be continued!

Written on June 5, 2002


	6. File 6

I am an Imaginary Living Body

File 6

Dreama Tsuki

            Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on a new site at www.angelfire.com/freak/tsuyagoto/ . This is going to be a songchapter(iow: short) with a song called _Mello Candle_ by Weiß. Anyways, all disclaimers apply, let the show begin!

_"Spell, incantation, mystery, prayer, myself  
Stage destiny magic mirror  
  
Full moon, mysterious and transmutable, I'm an imaginary living  
body come to its end  
Full moon, mysterious and transmutable, I'm an imaginary  
destined body come to its end  
Seeking time, without rest  
Living on, a speleomorph  
  
Seeking land, armless, legless  
Still existing I am, transparent, intangible, a faint sigh..."_(long this time o_0, but that's the end of the song)-

from I am an Imaginary Living Body by J. A. Seazer. (Can anyone guess who Utena was dueling when this song was playing?)

            Usagi awoke to find herself in the back of what appeared to be a repair truck. Knowing Hiiro, it was probably also stolen. From the look and smell, he apparently got it from some poor plumber who was probably wondering where on earth his truck had gone.

            Wufei was not in the van, Usagi guessed he was in another vehicle scouting out a good route for them or acting as a decoy. Usagi hoped he was okay, even if he was a jerk.

            Hiiro quietly drove the van along while a song Usagi knew well played on the radio. It was called "Mello Candle" by a group called Weiß that Usagi adored when she thought she was a normal girl.
    
    _~All the world is still, all the world is still_
    
    _All is in silence, not a sound is heard_
    
    _All except two lovers exchanging glances in the night~___

            Usagi cautiously made her way up to the front of the van as the song continued to play on the radio. She looked over at Hiiro and blushed, she had to admit he was quite good looking and seemed to be a great guy deep down, but he acted so cold to her at times. It was liked he cared about her welfare, but not her feelings.
    
    _~See the flowers fall, see the flowers fall_
    
    _Withering, they die, beauty aged too fast_

Just like them, two peoples true feelings only lead to pain~ 

            Usagi almost wished she didn't love Hiiro. She felt that he would probably never feel the same way she felt about him. At least that is what it felt like, he was so distant at times. It was like he refused to let anyone else into his life. Perhaps he hated her, and was only doing all of this just for the money he was probably getting a large amount of money for playing babysitter.
    
    _~All for naught, all useless, leaving hearts as empty shells_
    
    _Why lose all feelings for moments pleasure?_
    
    _Mistaken hate for love, no one seems to understand_

So just go, leave me dreaming on, until the break of day~ 

            The colony's building's were alive with light, it was like Vegas in a way, but Vegas didn't have tanks and mobile suits guarding the city from any rebellious acts. Hiiro and Usagi both hoped for a peaceful future without the need for violence or soldiers like each other. Perhaps a future together? No, all of those things seemed so intangible and far away, they seemed very unlikely to happen.
    
    _~Never forgotten, never forgotten_
    
    _Always with a kiss, however, not now_
    
    _Silence met, not a word is needed to explain love lost~_

            Hiiro drove while the sad song sang. He hated being sentimental, but he couldn't help but wonder if he would be the one singing the sad lyrics? Usagi didn't seem to care for him the way that he apparently cared for her. Quatre said love was hard, and he was right. Love sucked. Especially if you were in his shoes, unable to find the right words for this situation even if his life depended on it.

But he could always try…

"Usagi," he croaked out, it had been days since he had been driving with her asleep in the back.

_~As the rain comes down, as the rain comes down_

_See the two parting, not a word exchanged_

Now alone, wounded hearts are left to bleed and then to die~ 

            "Yes Hiiro-kun?" she asked in that sweet voice of hers. She was perfect, she deserved better.

            "Put your seatbelt on," damn it!

            "Oh, right," she fastened it and Hiiro felt like an idiot.

_~So it's true, now I'm sure, love is just a wishful thought_

_Even feelings die, nothing lasts, give up_

Feelings past, lovers gone, so why try to love at all? 

_Mellow candlelight, like my love, dimly burns away...~_

            Usagi sighed sadly, she had felt for sure Hiiro had something more important or meaningful to say. But then this was Hiiro, Mr. Jack Frost himself. For a brief moment, she thought that the song was written for her, as if the writer knew she would end up in this situation. Usagi felt like crying, but she knew she shouldn't because Hiiro would ask her why she was crying.

_~Softly now, softly now, leave a broken heart to heal_

_"True love lost," they say, but "true love" should last_

_Feelings past, lovers gone, so why try to love at all?_

Mellow candlelight, like my love, dimly burns away...~ 

            Oh hell, she couldn't hold it in anymore so she cried anyways. She cried and hugged her knees while sitting on the old red seat of the van. The van swayed and the tools in back jingled as Hiiro pulled the van over to the side of the small road.

            "Usagi?" he asked, "Why are you crying?"

            "Because," Usagi sobbed, "I can't tell you"

            "Tell me, now." His voice was firm, she wouldn't be able to lie to him.

            "Because… aishiteru."

To be continued!

Hehe, I felt like being really evil and giving a nice cliffy for you guys ~_^

Written on July 17, 2002


	7. File 7

I am an Imaginary Living Body

Chapter 7

By Dreama Tsuki

Gomen this took so long! I have been really busy and then I got writers block and then I've been busy getting ready for college and moving. All disclaimers apply. Here's the next part.

_"At night, the town is quiet like the bottom of the ocean_

_I continue down the road by myself_

_Guided by the distant voice_

I keep searching for the soft blue light" 

-Tanaka Rie _Ningyo Hime_

Hiiro and Usagi slept peacefully in a hotel room. The repair truck had broken down and Hiiro was already making plans to steal a new one.

It had been hours since Usagi's outburst of emotion. Hiiro kicked himself over his reaction: he did nothing, only stared at her then kept driving. He cringed every time he thought of that pathetic look on her face. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't let his emotions get in the middle of his mission.

Hiiro had fallen asleep while all of these mixed thoughts ran through his head. He did not see the figure at the bathroom window, nor did he hear the creak of the window as it opened. He did not feel new presence enter the room (or maybe I'm the only one that usually knows when someone is trying to sneak up on me, no matter how quiet they are). He did not notice his precious keepsake as it was stolen into the night.

The buzzer on the alarm went off, but Hiiro had been awake before then. There was no weight next to him in the bed, sleeping peacefully. He had looked everywhere he thought she would be, vending machines, kitchen, dining room, but she was not anywhere to be found. He asked the people at the front desk, but they had not seen her, nor did they seem to care. He had to help himself to the security tapes.

Usagi did not know where she  was. A strange man with outrageous orange hair sat next to her in what seemed to be  a basement.

"Cigarette?" he offered with a harsh German accent. Usagi shook her head and tried to go as far into the corner as she could. The man laughed, "Cute little girl. No wonder Taketori wanted you."

"I thought OZ wanted me," Usagi whispered in her corner.

The man laughed again, "Those men in the ugly uniforms have better things to worry about, like the fact that they are falling apart. Taketori wants you because he provided the funding to create you," he snorted, "I wonder if those ass holes think they are God now?"

"What is he going to do with me?"

"Just wait and see what happens my dear girl," the man took a long drag from his cigarette.

Hiiro and Trowa sat in the old hotel room watching a security tape. It all there in various shades of green, a man with wild hair sneaking in the old window and reemerging with a small girl nestled in his arms. All Hiiro could do was stare blankly.

"You didn't hear a thing?" Trowa asked the perfect soldier.

"Nothing," he responded closing his eyes.

"Just as I thought," Trowa said standing up, Hiiro looked at him, "A wealthy businessmen named Taketori sponsored practically all of the research and creation of Usagi. Lately he has been demanding that OZ boost its efforts to get her. Taketori has a group of mentally gifted bodyguards, one of them has the ability to control minds. He must have been the one here last night."

After hearing that, Hiiro still blamed himself for Usagi's kidnapping. He had been weak enough for some psychic or whatever to control his mind. He should have stayed awake and looked after Usagi. "Any idea where they could be?"

"No idea," Trowa responded, "Taketori properties in his name. This is more of something you would be good at finding out." And with that he stood up, "I've got transportation big enough for your Gundam, let me know when your find her." And with that he left.

Hiiro took out his laptop and prepared for a long day.

Usagi awoke to the sound of voices in another room. The orange haired man was keeping her in his room. He kept calling her his pet, she couldn't quite figure out what he meant by that, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know. All she knew is that she wanted to go home. The door opened and the orange-haired man entered, "Hmph Taketori is dead." He lit yet another cigarettes, they were starting to make Usagi's head hurt. "Time to have some fun." He gave a devilish smile as he closed in on the poor girl.

To be continued….

Updated March 25, 2003

New part will be out soon, my head hurts right now….


	8. File 8

I am an Imaginary Living Body

File 8

Dreama Tsuki

Sorry it took so long! But now that I have graduated from high school I should have more time to write now… at least until college in the fall. Blarg. If anyone wants to know I'm going to East Tennessee State University because it's cheap and away from the orange that is Knoxville (University of Tennessee is located here). Anyways-all disclaimers apply.

~*~*~*~

"Turn off the television and only look at me,"

-Utada Hikaru _Hikari_

~*~*~*~

Hiiro had searched and searched. It had been months since Usagi had been stolen and OZ has long fallen. He supposed he was the only one looking for her. Though he believed now that he wasn't really in love with her. Trowa had explained it all. Part of her design was to put everyone in an unguarded state and willing to trust her no matter what. Some even might think it was love.

Hiiro now believed that he was pursuing because it was is mission. He was not going to let this mission be messed up, nor was he going to let some telepathic ass or whatever he was control a very deadly weapon like Usagi.

~-~-~-~

Usagi stared out the dirty window of her gray room. Schuldich never let her out except to go to the bathroom and eat. Sometimes he even took her to restaurants to show her off to business men that she knew he later killed. Schuldich never hurt her though, he treated her like a piece of glass. She found this very surprising.

When was her prince coming? Did he just decide he didn't want her anymore? Her answer came in the form of a crash. Someone had come through the window. It was Hiiro! She ran to him and they whisked away into the night to live happily ever after.

~-~-~-~

Usagi awoke from her dream with tears in her eyes. Schuldich lay beside her asleep, or at least that is what she mistook it for once. She tried to escape and he caught her and punished her by erasing part of her memories. She could no longer recall the names or faces of her family. Why was he able to do these things to her?

Blinking away tears, she sat up and looked to the window. It was all boarded up except for a tiny crack that she could see the stars of the night move through time. She wished she could be out there with the stars. Through it all, she refused to cry, she wouldn't give the orange haired demon that satisfaction. She lay back down carefully so she would not wake him, she wanted to rest still until the morning.

~-~-~-~

Hiiro walked down an ally. He had asked around and found that a German with flaming orange hair had lived somewhere close by. People also said that he lived with and abused someone they thought was his wife. A prang of pain hit a part of Hiiro's heart when he learned this, but he shrugged it off as Usagi's effect on people still in his system.

He found an abandoned apartment building. Where the two were supposed to be. Unlatching a window not too far from one that had been boarded up, he snuck in quietly. Or so he thought. The bedroom door few open and the last person he wanted to see was there, aiming a gun at the neck of the person he had come to save.

"One wrong move and she's gone," he said in his nasal German accent. Hiiro stay perfectly still. "Perhaps we can come to some sort of deal ne? I'm not in any mood to splatter my pet's brains all over the room."

"What do you want?" Hiiro said with a growl.

"I can remove all of the things that make her and a weapon and you can have her back," he said placing a hand on Usagi's hair and petting it.

"How does this benefit you?" Hiiro asked hiding any sign of confusion, "It seems she gets out without giving you anything."

"On the contrary," Schuldich's German accent nearly caused him to stumble over the word, "I can't have competition for taking over the world. And she really doesn't get out that well, I have to erase her memories to fully ensure that she is 'normal'."

Hiiro looked at Usagi. Her face was full of pain. She wanted to forget, he wanted her to forget. "Deal," he said. Schuldich smiled.

~-~-~-~

Hiiro and Usagi stood atop a cliff overlooking the ocean. It had been five years since Schuldich had let her go. Usagi was still learning about the world, but now she had to learn it like a normal girl. Nothing was programmed into her anymore, she no longer had a corrosive reaction to soap nor did she lead people unto a false sense of safety.

Usagi watched the seagulls ride the currents of the air as Hiiro watched her. She had learned a lot ever since she found herself being carried by Hiiro through the night. He took her to see the world. He said it was his responsibility to teach her everything.

Pulling a camera out of her pocket, she giggled and took a picture of Hiiro. She didn't remember much of her life, so she was going to go out of her way to make sure she didn't forget again.

"Put that thing away," Hiiro said with a small smile, it seemed like he only smiled for her. "Come on," he said putting an arm around her shoulder, "it's starting to get cold. I can't have you getting sick."

"Ne, Hiiro-san?"

"Hai?"

"You'll always protect me right?"

"…Hai. Ne Usagi."

"Hai?"

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru Hiiro-san."

::fin::

That's it! No more! Sorry if the ending was too short or just not to your tastes, but I really wanted to end this fic. I just don't have that much interest in it anymore. Gomen gomen. Maybe one day I'll write a better ending, but it won't be for a very very very long time.

June 6, 2003

www.mysticallegends.net/~dreamaT

dreamatsuki@swirvemail.com


End file.
